Death Tetris
Ich hab mir einmal so einen Emulator für den PC runtergeladen. Ich schwelge gerne in den alten Zeiten, also habe ich mir einen SNES Emulator geholt. Natürlich funktioniert dieser nicht ohne Rom, daher hab ich auch gleich eine Menge Roms runtergeladen. Neben den alten Spielen wie Super Mario World, Pacman, Super Metriod, Secret Of Mana, Lufia, Breath Of Fire, Secret Of Evermore... usw. habe ich auch Hacks runtergeladen. Diese Hacks haben meistens auch andere Namen, beispielsweise Kaizo Mario World ist eine sehr schwere Version von Super Mario World. Nachdem ich die meisten "echten" Spiele durch hatte, wagte ich mich an die Hacks ran. Ich scrollte mal durch, Kazio war mir zu unfair, also blieb ich bei Tetris stehen. In Tetris war ich schon ziemlich gut, also startete ich das Spiel mit großer Zuversicht, dass ich es schaffe, nicht sofort zu verlieren. Death Tetris, zu Deutsch also Todes Tetris, klang doch schon mal ganz verlockend, oder? Der normale Startbildschirm erschien, auch die Musik war normal, nur die Anzeige, von welchem Jahr war anders: "The day when everybody died", also "Der Tag an dem jeder starb" Marke Nintendo. "Yay!", dachte ich mir, "Jemand hat da wohl doch etwas geändert... und hat Sinn für Humor..." Ich drückte Start. Bei der Musikauswahl nahm ich immer Typ-A. das klassische Tetris Lied, welches jedem Kind noch bis heute im Kopf weiter dröhnt. Die Freude verzog sich wieder. Ein ganz normales Tetris. Es war schon zu leicht für mich, aber ich spielte es trotzdem, der alten Zeiten wegen. Die paar Level schaffte ich locker. Erst auf Level 12 wurde es etwas schwerer, ich hatte ein doofes Z. Jeder Tetris Spieler im Universum weiß, dass das der dämlichste Tetromino ist den man bekommen kann. Mit der Zeit löste ich aber wieder Reihe für Reihe mit einem Klacks. Dann kam mir ab Level 16 etwas komisch vor. Die Musik wurde irgendwie viel zu schnell abgespielt und ich kam aus dem Rythmus. Dann klang sie irgendwie voll abgefuckt. Sie wurde immer höher, ohne dass ich ein neues Level erreichte, oder der Turm zu hoch war. Level 17. Die Steine waren plötzlich so schnell, wie auf mindestens Level 25. In dem kleinen Fenster, wo man sehen konnte, welcher Tetromino als nächstes kam, war auf einmal nichts. Da war kein Stein drin. Ich legte den Stein ab, den ich noch hielt. Plötzlich stoppte das Spiel, also so, als ob es sich kurz aufgehängt hätte. Auf einmal waren alle Anzeigen auf Null und die Musik klang noch abgefuckter, sie wurde noch höher und es tat mir bereits in den Ohren weh. Das Spiel pausierte sich von selbst. Ich drückte Start, um wieder weiter zu machen. In dem Fenster, wo gerade eben noch nichts war, konnte man ein Auge mit einer roten Iris sehen. Die Musik bekam einen leicht Angst einflößenden Unterton, der wie ein immer schneller werdender Herzschlag klang. Noch dazu schien es so, als ob das Auge mit im Takt des Herzschlags pulsierte. thumb|1 thumb|2 Dann kam endlich ein neuer Stein, doch dieser "Stein" sah eher aus wie ein verpixelter Baby Kopf. Das "Baby" hatte rote Augen und einen offenen Mund, aus dem, wie es scheint, Blut raus lief. Ich war ziemlich verstört davon, also hab ich den Stein nicht richtig platzieren können. Schon kam der nächste, dieser war einem abgehacktem Arm ähnlich, genauso wie die darauf folgenden Steine, war er blutig. Alle Steine, die von jetzt an kamen, sahen wie Teile von einem Babykörper aus. Ich hab den Moment mit einem Savestate gespeichert, sodass ich euch ein paar Bilder zeigen kann, wie diese seltsamen und verpixelten Steine aussehen. thumb|3Nach etwa 5 Steinen ertönte das Geräusch, wenn man ins nächste Level kommt, normalerweise ändern sich dann die Farben aller Steine, aber bei diesem Spiel änderte sich nur die Farbe der "Babysteine". Das Rot wurde zu Grün und die Hautfarbe wurde zu einem verschimmelten Blassgrün. Ich war so verwirrt, dass ich jetzt jeden Stein falsch platzierte, dazu kam noch das creepy Auge, das mich zu beobachten schien. Nun dauerte es nur etwa 3 Steine, bis sich die Farbe wieder änderte. thumb|Die drei AugenJetzt wurden die Babyteile weiß und abgemagert, wie ein Skelett, und die Hintergrundsteine wurden schwarz, das Einzige, was sich nicht veränderte, war das Blut, es war sogar animiert, so dass es aussah, als ob es noch fließt. Ich bekam endlich den richtigen Stein, um eine Reihe zu machen, doch als ich ihn einsetzte verschwand die Reihe nicht, also war es klar, dass ich verlieren musste. Ich drückte auf die Vorspultaste. GAME OVER. Der Bildschirm wurde ganz schwarz, die Musik stoppte und nach ein paar Sekunden hörte ich ein Lachen, das noch grässlicher klang, als das aus Sonic.exe. Es klang irgendwie tiefer und hatte immer noch diesen komischen Herzschlag im Hintergrund. Der Herzschlag wurde immer schneller und schneller, dann hat er stockend aufgehört. Plötzlich öffneten sich drei Augen, die so aussahen, wie das Auge in dem Fenster. Während sie sich langsam synchron öffneten, wurden sie so animiert, dass es aussah, als ob sie ausbluten. Über den Augen erschienen vier Worte, "Thank you for dying". Danke fürs Sterben. Dann ging nichts mehr. Es spielte keine Musik. Da waren nur diese Augen, die einen anstarrten... Ich hab die Rom danach gelöscht und den Link zu der Seite, wo ich es runtergeladen hab, weiß ich leider auch nicht mehr. Ist meiner Meinung nach auch besser so, denn jetzt werde ich wahrscheinlich nie wieder Tetris spielen. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Videospiele